Cuddles
by DarkDannyHot
Summary: A collection of Roy/Ed oneshots that is always growing. Ranging from Fluff to Angst and ratings from K to T.
1. Cuddles

**Alright! So instead of posting gazillions of one shots, I've decided to create a whole collection of them! So whenever I write a oneshot, I'll add it to this. So that means that I won't nessessarily update regularly. But I have a ton of oneshot ideas so sit back, relax, and read all the Roy/Ed goodness ranging from fluff to angst and ratings K to T.**

**--**

Edward let out a yawn. "So…sleepy…"

Roy shot the blonde a glance, and then returned to his paperwork sitting on his lap.

Edward rubbed his eyes sleepily and smiled up at the man sitting beside him on the couch. Ed let himself fall sideways and collide against Roy's side. He closed his eyes and sighed in happiness.

"Ed…" Roy tried.

Edward didn't respond.

"Edward." Roy said again, nudging Ed's head with his shoulder.

"Whaaat?" Ed mumbled.

"It's kind of hard to write with you leaning on my arm." Roy informed the boy.

"Too bad." Edward brought his knees up to his chest, snuggling even closer. "not my problem."

"Actually," Roy began, turning his full attention to Ed. "It is. If you hadn't burst into my office ten times I might've gotten this paperwork done."

Ed moaned; his way of saying 'just shut up'.

"But no. You had to distract me. And I got a gun shoved in my face while Hawkeye told me to take all this and finish it at home."

Edward, with eyes still closed, fumbled about blindly for Roy's pen. He found it resting in a hand, snatched it, and tossed it across the room; the sound of plastic bouncing against the hard wood floor took the place of conversation until it came to a stop in the corner. Roy just watched the flying pen in shock.

Ed smiled, grabbed Roy by the wrist and put the now not busy arm around him. "You wouldn't have finished it anyway." He muttered into Roy's side.

"Ed!" Roy looked back at the younger alchemist gaping. "What was that for?!"

"No more paperwork…" Came Ed's reply. He tugged on Roy's uniform.

"Do you know what'll happen if I don't finish these?" Roy frowned down at Ed.

Ed swiftly knocked the stack of papers off the older man's lap. They scattered across the floor. "Don't care." He smiled up, sleepily, but sweetly at his lover.

Roy let out a sigh. Without saying a word, he picked Ed up and set him down on his lap. Edward immediately slid his arms around Roy and buried his face in his chest. He sighed contently.

Roy smiled, taking in the site of Ed clinging to him while swimming in one of his white shirts. "You're too adorable for your own good." He said, brushing back golden bangs.

Edward opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was a huff of air.

Roy chuckled softly and planted a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead. "You're worth getting shot at for." He whispered.

Ed started snoring softly. It was a cute type of snoring. And Roy loved it.

Roy shifted his position, now sitting against a pillow. He closed his eyes and rested his head on Edward's. "I love you."

Edward tightened his grip, his subconscious way of saying. "I love you too."


	2. Thunder and Lightening

**Inspired by some stormy weather. Thought it was a cute idea.**

"…Roy?" Edward whispered.

There was a loud boom of thunder that shook the house.

Ed pulled the covers over his head. "Roy?" He tried again.

Lightening flashed outside Roy's bedroom window and the sound of water drops hitting the glass grew louder. Ed bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew it was stupid; the Fullmetal Alchemist was afraid of thunder and lightening. He hated it. But he couldn't help it. It was something that had always frightened him since he was younger. And he had never managed to shake it.

He slowly opened his eyes again; hoping the commotion outside had stopped. He sighed in relief after nothing happened for a few minutes. Ed laid his head back down on his pillow, letting sleep overcome him.

Not even thirty seconds later, a clap of thunder sounded in combination with a crack of lightening.

Edward jumped, yanking the comforter back over his head. "Roy?" He whispered louder than before.

He still received no response.

Ed glanced over at the dark haired man peacefully asleep. Part of him didn't want to wake him up. He winced as another boom of thunder rang out and snuggled up to Roy. Roy smiled unconsciously and wrapped his arms around Ed. The blonde looked up at Roy, buried his face in his chest, and smiled.

That was all the comfort he needed.


	3. Cheater

**Wow. People like these and want more! Well I'm giving you more. Thanks for the reviews and the addition to your story stalker list! I should probably mention I take suggestions, so if you have an idea, just toss me a review and we'll see what happens!**

"Late working hours my ass." Edward muttered to himself.

He was staring up at Roy's office window; it was the only window with a glowing light coming from it.

He frowned at the window. "I wonder what he's really doing up there…"

Edward looked to the left of the window and spotted a pipe running the height of the building. He clapped his hands and in a flash of electric blue light, the pipe morphed into a ladder.

"I bet he's probably drinking with Havoc and the gang." Edward thought aloud.

He began his climb to the second floor window, one rung at a time.

He laughed. "I'll have to give him hell for not inviting me."

Ed reached the window, stepped onto the window's edge, and leaned in so he could see what was happening.

He was expecting to see Roy at his leather chair, holding a glass of some type of alcoholic beverage with Havoc, Fuery, Breda and Falman on the couch; the five chatting away and Hawkeye rolling her eyes in the corner playing with Black Hayate.

But that's not what he saw.

When he gazed through that window, he didn't see anybody. He frowned. And then he focused on the objects on Roy's desk and the clothing strewn across the floor.

There were two military uniforms, in pieces, scattered about, a bottle of wine which appeared to be empty resting on its side on the desk, a bra hung over the desktop lamp, and a hair clip that looked very similar to…no…it _was_ Riza Hawkeye's.

Edward blinked, making sure he hadn't imagined the sight before him. Piecing everything before him together like a puzzle, it only meant one thing.

"He's…" Edward's expression softened to one of pained sadness. His eyes widened and tears began pooling. His mouth hung open in disbelief and shock. He just couldn't understand…

After taking it all in for a few moments, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "That bastard." He growled, a tear overflowing and running down his cheek.

He felt betrayed; unwanted; unloved; heartbroken.

"Dammit!" He pounded his fist against the brick wall, the tears steadily falling now.

Edward had always thought no one could love him, especially Roy. But when he found that Roy actually did love him, he was happy for once in his life. He loved Roy, loved all the hugs, the cuddles, the kisses…and he believed that they'd love each other forever. But apparently, he wasn't enough for Roy.

He thought Roy loved him, but he guessed he was right in the beginning; no one could love him.

Edward let out a choked sob and rested his head against the cold wall, his face sticky from the two waterfalls streaming down his cheeks.

"Edward?"

Ed's heart stopped.

"Ed is that you?"

Edward didn't respond to the familiar voice. He was trying to grasp what was going on.

"Ed what are you doing up there?" Roy asked from the ground.

Edward turned around and a worried look came across Roy's face.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

Ed wiped his nose on his sleeve and sniffled. "What are you doing down there?"

"Never mind about that. I want to know why you're crying."

"You're not in your office." Edward turned back to the window and looked in again. After spotting an object he'd missed, he gave a weak laugh. "There's cigarettes in there."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"And you don't smoke." He laughed again.

"Edward you're starting to worry me…" Roy took a step towards the building. "Get down here. Please."

Ed laughed again and slowly descended the ladder. "You're not in your office."

"No, I went out for dinner. Now will you please tell me what you're doing here this late?"

Edward reached the ground and immediately clung onto Roy. Roy was a bit taken aback by the sudden action, but held the blonde.

"You still love me, right?" Edward whispered.

"Of course I do! What would make you think otherwise?"

"I thought you were…that you didn't…"

"What, Edward, tell me."

"I thought you were cheating on me. And that you didn't love me anymore." Edward admitted quietly.

"You thought…?" Roy blinked then knelt down so he was face to face with Ed. "Edward," He slid his hand under the boy's chin. "don't you ever think that again. Now listen to me: I love you. No one else. And I will always love you." He wiped a tear away from Ed's cheek. "Only you."

Ed smiled, tears welling in his eyes again. But this time they were happy tears. He flung himself onto Roy and squeezed him tightly. "Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered in Ed's ear.

Edward closed his eyes and rested his head on Roy's shoulder. He could be loved after all.

**Yeah there was a hint of Riza/Havoc there. Don't hurt me!**


	4. Umbrella

**Ah yes. Another rain inspired one.**

**--**

It was down pouring.

And walking down the street were Edward Elric and Roy Mustang.

The boy was wearing a smile, looking up at the rain falling from the sky and carrying an umbrella.

The older man was frowning, his arms crossed and his hair dripping wet from the rain beating down on his head.

Roy looked over at Ed who was now dragging the black umbrella behind him, letting the water soak him.

"You know that's defeating the purpose, right?" Roy informed him.

Ed stopped and shot Roy a look. "I happen to like the rain."

"Yeah? Well I don't." Roy said. "And you're wasting the use of a perfectly good umbrella."

Ed studied his face for a moment, then shoved the umbrella in his hands, and continued walking.

"What's your problem with the rain anyway?" The blonde inquired.

Roy sighed and was suddenly fascinated with the cracks in the sidewalk. "Nothing." He said. "Though it tends to make me feel useless…" He added quietly.

Edward couldn't help but laugh out loud. "That's it?!" He asked incredulously.

Roy frowned at Ed's reaction. He could have at least given him a comforting hug, he didn't need to laugh at him.

"You hate the rain because you can't create sparks like a good dog?"

Roy didn't answer, but Ed had pretty much hit the nail on the head.

"Well, I guess you won't be needing this anymore."

Before Roy could do anything, Ed snatched the umbrella from his grasp and tossed in into the street. It snapped in half as a car ran over it.

"Wh…what was that all about?!" Roy shouted.

"You don't need to feel useless in the rain anymore." Ed answered simply.

"What makes you say that?"

Ed put his hand in Roy's. "Because," He stopped walking and looked directly into dark charcoal eyes. "You're never useless to me."


	5. Forever Gone

**Finally some angst. I got the idea for this after reading a oneshot that I totally forget the name of. Yeah I'm just that horrible. Will a box of tissues be needed for this? Maybe. **

**--**

Edward Elric's head was spinning. It had all happened so fast.

The shattering of glass.

The deafening sound of gunshots.

And then there was Roy…face twisted in pain on the floor. Screaming.

And the red that stood out from all other colors. Blood.

"R-Roy!" Edward dropped to his knees. "Roy?" He leaned over his lover. "Roy?!" He called out again, grabbing Roy's shoulders, staining his clean white gloves with a dark scarlet. "Answer me Dammit!"

"Ed-Edward…" The name escaped Roy's lips softly.

"H-hold on! I'll get help!" Edward started scrambling to his feet when Roy grabbed his sleeve, leaving a red hand print on it.

"No. Stay here." He whispered.

"Roy…what…?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"I-I won't!" Edward kneeled back down and rested Roy's head in his lap. "Just hold on…please…I love you."

A faint smile graced Roy's lips. "I love you too Edward."

Edward allowed a soft chuckle and leaned down, pressing his lips against Roy's.

But something was wrong.

Roy didn't kiss back.

"Roy?" Edward asked lifting his head up a bit. "Roy. Roy!" He shook the man gently. "Roy say something!" But he received no response. Roy Mustang lay there limp; a smile on his lips; his eyes closed.

Forever.

Never to open again.

"Roy…please…" Tears began welling up and overflowed from desperate golden eyes. "Don't do this to me!" The blonde set his lover down on the floor. His breathing became heavy. "Roy! Wake up! ROY!" He screamed his name. Over and over. "ROY!" Salty drops sprinkled blood soaked clothing and mixed with the puddles on the floor. The Blonde began sobbing and let his head drop and bury itself into his lover's shoulder; screaming his name until he became hoarse.

The rest was a blur.

Someone had knocked on the door.

Then there were sirens and flashing lights.

And then they carried him away.

"No! NO!" Edward cried, running after the ones taking his Roy away. "Wake up! Please just wake up!!" A soldier grabbed him and held him back. "DAMMIT!" He struggled against the man. "YOU BASTARD COLONEL!" He gave in, and dropped to his knees. "I LOVE YOU!! I FUCKING LOVE YOU ROY MUSTANG!!"

**I know, I killed Roy. But it had to be done. So please don't hurt me!**


	6. Petals

**Wow. This one is really short! I always love doing this to flowers. xD**

**--**

One purple flower in one metal hand.

One chance and only so many petals.

"He loves me…"

One petal down, floating to the ground after being plucked from its place.

"He loves me not…"

A frown twitched into place as the second petal dropped from his grasp.

"He loves me…"

Petal number three slipped from his gloved hand.

"He loves me not…"

His heart sank as his eyes followed the fourth and final petal hover to the grass.

He sighed and glanced down disappointedly at the petal-less flower. Something caught his eye; a tiny purple petal that had been hidden under the larger ones. The boy smiled to himself and plucked the small petal from the flower's center.

"He loves me."

"Indeed he does." The man in a blue military uniform leaned over the boy. "Although he doesn't appreciate you destroying the flowers he got you." He planted a gentle kiss on the blonde's cheek.

"It was for a good cause."


	7. Girl Talk

**Well here's another one! This one I thought would be funny. I hope you guys like!**

A kiss.

"You know, if I could, I'd have your babies."

Another touch of the lips.

"If you could, I'd love to help you with that."

Again; a kiss. Then, a laugh.

"No, no. That's when you're supposed to say 'If I could, I'd have your babies too'." Edward informed Roy.

"Yes, but that would be a lie." Roy tapped the blonde on the nose and went in for another kiss, but Ed dodged it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked frowning. "You don't want any kids?"

"No, I said I'd _help_ make those babies." Roy explained. "I wouldn't walk around for nine months with a growing stomach and actually have the thing."

Ed blinked then furrowed his brow. "I see what's going on here!" He jumped off Roy's lap and got on his feet. "You're saying I'm a girl!"

Roy couldn't help but laugh at the accusation. "Ed, I never said that you're a girl." He paused and smirked. "I may have implied it…"

"See?!" Edward thrust a finger in Roy's direction. "You _implied_ it! That's the same as saying it! Which means you thought it!"

Roy sighed. "Edward," He set him back down on the couch. "You're not sitting here in a bikini top and a miniskirt. How can I think you're a girl?"

"Well for now I'm not." Edward muttered.

"Even if you aren't a girl…" Roy slowly pushed Ed down on the couch and slid a hand up his shirt. "I still bet I could knock you up."

Ed giggled as Roy came even closer. Their lips were about to touch when Ed rolled off the couch. Roy blinked in surprise. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming.

Edward stood up. "Well maybe I don't wanna be pregnant anymore." He turned on his heel and marched off into the other room.

Roy sat there gaping for a moment. "But…hey! You just said five minutes ago that you wanted to have my babies!"

"Yeah, well I change my mind quickly sometimes." Ed yelled from the other room. "You of all people should know that, Roy Mustang."

Roy opened his mouth to attempt a response a few times, but nothing ever came out. He sighed heavily.

"What if I take back the girl comment?" He asked.

Ed popped his head out of the doorway and stuck his tongue out. "You gotta do better than that manly man!"

"Oooh yeah. _That_ was insulting."

Ed huffed and walked back into the room. And for five minutes, silence filled the house.

"You know…" Edward shouted from the next room. "You could always try and convince me to forgive you…"

A grin found its way onto Roy's face as he leapt off the couch and dashed to Ed. He tackled him to the floor and began "convincing" the blonde to let the comment slide. His girl note was quickly forgotten by Ed because Roy had _very_ good reasoning skills.


	8. Bath Time

**This one I got the idea for in the shower. Lol, this is the story that started the 'shower inspired' series of oneshots xD because now I get all my ideas in the shower. Weird, huh?**

The door creaked open. Ed lifted an eyelid.

"Hm?"

He glanced over at the slightly ajar door. Nothing.

With a sigh, he shut his eyes again and settled back into the tub.

_Bang!_ "Yowch!"

"Huh?" Edward sat up this time and looked around the bathroom. It had sounded like someone stubbed their toe…but still, nothing. "I coulda swore…" He raised a soapy hand and scratched the back of his neck. Figuring it was just his imagination, he slid back down into the warm water and blobs of soap bubbles. He blew at a stack of bubbles in front of his face and they exploded apart as if he were blowing on a dead dandelion. Then he sucked in a deep breath and immersed himself under the water. The water plugged his ears, blocking out all sound, and his hair swished around his head. Small air bubbles escaped his mouth as he slowly exhaled.

_Kerplink!_

Ed furrowed his brow at the sound. He wondered what could've caused the noise that he could hear underwater. He thought about surfacing and checking it out, but he was too comfortable, so he ignored it.

But then, he felt something rubbing his thigh…

Ed scrunched his face up.

Whatever it was starting traveling up his body.

Ed shot up out of the water, wiped the water away from his eyes, and opened them. "Roy?!" He jumped a foot in the air, splashing water out of the tub. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Roy smirked and leaned over Edward. "Isn't obvious? I'm taking a bath."

"No, _I'm_ taking a bath! You walked in here and just decided to jump in!"

"You make it sound so spontaneous. Believe it or not, but this was a very well thought out plan." Roy informed him. He wrapped his arms around the blonde and distracted him with a kiss as he rolled over so that Ed was on top of him.

Ed giggled as he broke the kiss. "Well thought out plan, huh?" He flipped over and sat with his back against Roy. "What are you really up to?"

"Oh you know…" Roy smirked as he slid his hands around Ed's lower half. "Just making sure everything's clean…"

Edward's face began to burn as Roy reached closer and closer…. He jumped and scooted away. "Geh!"

Roy let out a sigh. "Edward, you're too shy sometimes."

"Well excuse me for wanting some peace and quiet in the bathroom!" Ed replied, turning to face Roy.

"Well this _is_ my house you kn-."

_Sploosh!_

Roy was interrupted by water splashing onto him. He spit out the soap suds that managed to get into his open mouth and wiped the suds away from his eyes. He looked up and saw Edward standing near the door with a towel wrapped around him.

"Have a nice bath Colonel!" The blonde turned on his heel and marched out of the bathroom.

Roy just shook his head. "Oh Edward…"


	9. Achoo!

**Haha, are people mad at me for the last one? I hope not...it's all in good fun.**

**Well this time I have a oneshot for Elskling!! I didn't run out of ideas, but I appreciate the suggestion! And remember, you too can suggest ideas to me!!**

**I must warn you...this one has a very disgusting part in it. You'll see it, and know it. **

"AaaCHOO! ….ick…" Edward wiped his nose on his sleeve. He fell back against the pillows. "I feel like cr-." He paused as he coughed three or four times. "crap."

He peered over at the clock sitting on the nightstand. It was three in the afternoon. Half the day wasted away sitting in bed! Edward pounded the mattress with his fists.

"Do I have to stay in bed?!" He cried. "It's so boring! I can't take it anymore!!"

"Edward, don't yell so much. You'll just make yourself cough more." Roy said walking into the bedroom with a glass of orange juice in hand. And sure enough, Ed starting hacking away again. When he caught his breath, he gave Roy a weak smile.

"Thanks." He muttered and took a sip from the glass.

The room was silent for a moment as Ed closed his eyes and tried to relax; Roy was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching the blonde's chest rise and fall with each breath. Then, Ed kicked off the covers, letting a mischievous smile spread across his face. Roy smirked as if saying 'not a chance' and pulled the sheets right back over him. This time, Edward frowned. He kicked the sheets off again.

"Edward!" Roy threw the covers over Ed again. "You're not going anywhere!"

Ed let out a sigh of frustration followed by a cough from deep within his chest. "There's nothing to do here!"

Roy blinked. "Nothing to do, eh?"

Edward sniffled. "It's not my fault your house is boring."

"You're telling me you have nothing to do and here I am sitting right next to you!" Roy knocked on the top of Ed's head. "I think your brain is affected more than anything when you're sick."

Ed wrinkled his nose and rubbed the spot where Roy had clonked him.

"There is absolutely nothing you can do while stuck in bed?" Roy asked, leaning over Ed; his face so close the blonde could feel Roy's breath on his face.

"Well…" Ed grinned. "There is _one_ thing…"

Roy placed a hand under Ed's chin and pulled his face closer. It started with just a soft kiss, but then Ed kicked it up a notch by sliding his arms around Roy's neck and adding a bit of tongue. Roy's tongue happily entered Ed's mouth and their tongues battled it out. Edward smiled into the kiss. But then…

He felt it.

That tickling feeling in the back of his throat; the tightening sensation in his chest... He tried his hardest to swallow those feelings, but they over powered his will to make them go away. And with his next breath….

He coughed. Right into Roy's mouth.

They both froze.

If it had been an ordinary cough, all would be fine. But this wasn't one of those coughs. It was the type where you clear your airways of mucus and it shoots up into your mouth. But in this case…it shot up right into _Roy's_ mouth.

Ed's eyes widened and he bit his lip as they slowly broke apart. Roy closed his eyes, trying his hardest not to think about what was floating around in his mouth.

"R-roy…?" Edward finally choked out. "Are you-."

Roy jumped off the bed and dashed to the bathroom. Seconds later, Ed heard the sink running and the disgusted mutterings of his lover.

"Is there anything I can do?" Edward asked somewhat embarrassed by the whole incident.

"Yes." Roy poked his head out of the doorway, toothbrush hanging from his mouth. "Take your decongestion medicine next time!"

Ed turned red. "I'm really sorry!"

"Well if you need me, I'll be washing my mouth out for the next hour." Roy said, returning to scrubbing his mouth with his toothbrush.

Edward quickly took a sip of his orange juice then sank down into the bed, pulling the sheets over his head.

Lesson learned: Making out when someone's sick is _bad_.

**That coughing up mucus while kissing thing is a real story people! No, it hasn't happened to me, but it was one of those embarassing moments things in magazines. lol. I don't think I'd enjoy that happening to me though...**


	10. Too Late

**Here's some angst to cheer you all up! I needed to write some Ed in the AU angst. Enjoy!**

I've been getting flashes of memories lately. Don't be mistaken, I get them all the time. Al, Winry and I playing in the grassy fields of Resembool, a suit of armor walking by my side through the desert, a wrench being thrown at my head for returning home with a shattered arm. But recently, these flashes have been different. A dark haired man sitting at his office desk; intense stare on me, gloved fingers snapping and flames streaking through the air, and that sunset him and I watched as we cleaned the festival grounds after our duel.

He plagued my thoughts; haunted my dreams. Every hour, every minute, every second he was there and I couldn't push him from my mind. The more I thought about him, the more I wanted to run my fingers through his raven hair. The more I pictured his face, the more I wanted to feel the warmth of his body against mine. I wanted to taste those lips. I wanted to be held close and never let go. I wanted those flames to protect me…to save me from this strange world…

Then I began to wonder…is he just another person to miss? Or…or did I…? Was I…? Had I always felt this way…and never let myself admit it? Could my mind be playing tricks on me? Making me think I love him when I just miss him? Would I trade returning Al to normal for being home right this minute where I could see that dark haired man's face again?

No…I could never do that to Al.

And even if I could go back, where's the guarantee that he would feel the same?

He'd probably just laugh and say, "All jokes aside, Fullmetal. What did you really come here for?"

'Fullmetal'…it would always be 'Fullmetal'. Not 'Edward' or 'Ed'. Just 'Fullmetal'. And it would always be some joke to him. Never "I love you too."

But what if it was "I love you too"? What if I were somehow home? I'd be sitting with him on his lap, or we'd be snuggled close by a fire, or maybe even hiding under the covers as a rain storm rolled through. What if we held hands as we walked down the street? What if every time we left each other, we left with a gentle kiss, a tight hug, and our hands would slip apart in slow motion. What if we whispered, "I love you." In each other's ear? What if we were together? The thought brings a smile to my face, but it also brings a tear. Because when I think about those things, it almost feels like his arms are sliding around me…

But who am I kidding? I shouldn't get my hopes up. And I shouldn't keep my head in the clouds that I stare up at way too often. It's no use pretending. It's no use playing 'what if?'. It's no use dreaming. These things could never happen. Not now anyway. Maybe if I had realize it sooner…no…it doesn't matter anymore…

Because it's too late.


	11. Perfect Day

**Wowzers....I have not updated this in a while. Oops -sweatdrop- I wrote this a couple nights ago so I decided I should stick it up here. Just a random thing that popped into my head. But that's what drabbles/oneshots are for right? **

"Brother?" The youngest Elric's voice broke the silence of the night.

"Hm?" Edward shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Alphonse lying on the bed next to him.

"You love the Colonel, don't you?"

A light blush appeared on Ed's face, though it wasn't visible in the dark dorm. "Well yeah. Alphonse you've known that for a while, what makes you bring it up now?"

"Oh," The sandy haired boy sighed. "No reason."

Edward just stared at his brother for a moment before returning to his previous position: looking at the ceiling and thinking about a certain Colonel.

"Brother?" Al asked a few minutes later.

"What is it?"

"What's your idea of a perfect day?" He inquired. "And don't say hanging around with me, because I know you'd rather be doing other things."

The blonde blinked. "My perfect day?" This time, Edward glanced out the window at the stars shining brightly in the night sky. After a moment or two of pondering, he said, "Well…I…I don't know."

"Oh come on! I know there's some sort of day you have planned out in your mind that hasn't happened."

"It's not exactly a matter of it hasn't happened, it's just…not possible."

"How is it not possible, Brother?" Al questioned. "I'm sure anything could be possible, especially for you. If you just put your mind to it-."

"It doesn't work like that, Al." Edward cut him off. "There's too many things that would get in the way."

Alphonse was silent for a few moments. "Could you tell me anyway? Even though it's impossible? Please?"

Edward sighed and smiled at his younger brother. "My idea of a perfect day would be just sitting around with Roy. Just spending hours in each others' arms, holding each other close, exchanging kisses…with no interruptions of course. We wouldn't have to worry about jumping away from each other every time we hear the floorboards creak. And we wouldn't have to watch the clock to see if we had been gone too long... I know it sounds stupid and it's really simple but…that's a day I'd really like to happen."

"That's not stupid brother." Al whispered. "It's really sweet, and sometimes the simple things in life are the best."

"Well," Ed slid further under his sheets, not wanting to discuss the matter anymore. "Now you know what I'll be dreaming about tonight. G'night Alphonse."

Al smiled warmly in his brother's direction. "…G'night Ed."

-----

**Not much RoyEd-ness. Sorry about that! Anyway...I've decided that I'm not gonna add anymore oneshots to this collection, I'm gonna start a new oneshot/drabble collection! -get's hit with random objects-**

I love all you guys for fave-ing and reading and reviewing and putting this on your alert lists and I'd love it even more if you guys checked out my new oneshot collection: Red Cloaks and Military Uniforms

**Just go to my (dead and empty) profile to find it!**

**-- DDH**


End file.
